True Confessions
by Starflames101
Summary: Valentines Day has arrived and the Titans receive an invitation to a Valentine Party. A new villain is in town and plans to mess with their minds. Will the Titans fall into a trap or will they bring another villain to justice?
1. Happy 14th of February

**True Confessions**

-Summary-

Valentines Day has arrived and the Titans receive an invitation to a Valentine Party. A new villain is in town and plans to mess with their minds. Will the Titans fall into a trap or will they bring another villain to justice?

-My second fan fic

-Disclaimer- I don't own the Titans in fact I don't own anything lol.

-Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven,

-I'm not really sure about BB, Rav, or Cy. I don't like to disagree with others about them. My fav is Starfire and Robin! Lol

* * *

Happy 4th of February!

The sun went up and Starfire opened her eyes she flew up in happiness. "Glorious, the human holiday of February 14 is almost as beautiful as Blorthog!" She giggled as she picked up chocolates and presents that lay hidden in a corner. She picked up a small red bear too. She giggled more and flew into the living room. She looked around and saw Beast Boy cooking, Raven reading, and Cyborg and Robin playing a racing game.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She screamed.

They all jumped. "Oh, hey Starfire." Robin said.

"Isn't the 14th of February glorious?" She asked.

"Yea, a real exciting holiday." Raven said sarcastically.

"Cheer up Raven. I made Tofu." Beast Boy said.

"Oh no not that nasty tofu stuff!" Cyborg said.

Starfire continued. "Friends I have gifts of chocolate for all of you." She said with a smile. She gave them all their gifts. She had left the small red bear in her room. She planned to give it to Robin later.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg said.

"Yea, finally, chocolate!" Beast Boy said excited.

"This was really nice of you, Star." Robin said.

Raven put down her book and looked at the box of chocolate. "Yea. Thanks." She said.

Starfire smiled. "I welcome you friends. Now, may we all enjoy a nutritious breakfast dish?"

"What's nutritious about tofu?" Cyborg asked.

"It's not meat!" Beast Boy said. They started to fight about tofu and meat. "What's wrong with milk?" Starfire heard Cyborg ask.

Starfire sat next to Robin at the table and smiled as she started to eat.

Cyborg went and poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk.

When he started to eat he realized he put soy milk instead of regular. "This ain't milk this is that stupid soy milk stuff." He yelled.

Beast Boy burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

Raven looked down at Beast Boy then turned to Cyborg and shook her head. She sat down on the table and started to eat.

Starfire finished and seemed to be in a hurry. "Thank You the breakfast was splendid." She smiled and flew off.

Cyborg poured himself another bowl of cereal but checked the milk to make sure it was regular.

After that he said. "I'm gonna go get the mail." He walked out.

Raven grabbed her book and began to read again.

Hm... I wonder where Star went?" Robin asked himself. He walked out of the kitchen and jumped over the couch. He turned on the game station and turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you want ta race me?" He asked.

"Sure dude." Beast Boy ran to the couch and grabbed the controller.

Raven tried to read but the noise was too loud. She got up and went to her room to meditate.

* * *

Hope to get some reviews and I hope you liked.


	2. The Invatation

Ok thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked. Well I'm not that good at writing but anyways I hope you like Part 2 too lol.

* * *

The Invitation

Raven was meditating in the living room while Beast Boy was in the kitchen getting a snack.

Starfire was off doing something and planning for a great valentine day. She was also working on some cards.

Robin had gone to catch up to Cyborg. Cyborg and Robin walked in with the mail.

"Mail's here!" He screamed.

Raven jumped. "Must you do that every time you get the mail?" She asked.

Beast Boy ran to Cyborg. "Did I get any fan letters or valentines from my many admirers?" He asked trying to grab the mail out of Cyborg's hand.

Robin jumped over the couch and sat down he turned on the tv.

Beast Boy continued to try to grab the mail. "Common let me see." He said. "Wait, man." Cyborg said looking through the letters. He handed the mail to BB after he had looked at it. After BB looked at the mail he threw it on the floor. "Ooo, what's this?" Beast Boy grabbed an envelope with flowers printed on it. It said: To The Teen Titans. He opened it and read the letter inside. Cyborg read over BB's shoulder because he was curious what it said.

The letter Read:

Dear Teen Titans,

_We appreciate that you save Jump City when we are in danger. To show our appreciation we hope you will join us at a Valentine Party in City Hall. Everyone is invited and we hope you will attend too. You can even bring a date. The party will be held at 6pm tonight. We hope to see you there. _

Thanks,

City Hall Associates

"Sounds cool." Cyborg said.

"Yea alsome. Can we go?" BB asked.

"Hm.. Donno." Robin said. "Let me see it." Robin read it to himself then passed it to Raven. "Sounds pretty cool. I don't see why not." Robin said.

Raven read it. "Sounds pointless if you asked me. How do you know it's not a trick?" She asked.

The boys shrugged and looked at each other then back at Raven. "We don't." They said all together.

"But we could go prepared just in case." Robin said.

"Well anyone want to show it to Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I will." Robin volunteered. He wanted to see what she was up to anyway.

He walked up to her door and knocked. "Hello." He said.

Starfire opened the door slightly. "Yes?" She asked.

"Uh Star I was wondering.. Well anyways read this." He handed her the invitation and tried to see what she was doing in there but she was in the way.

She stepped out and closed her door. "Robin this sounds Glorious! May all of us go?" She asked.

"Yea that's why I came to show you. Wanted to know if you wanted to go." He really wanted to know if she would come with him like a date but he was to shy.

She gave him a hug and he blushed then smiled. She went back into her room and continued working on her valentine day surprises for her friends.

* * *

I am not gonna update till I get at least 5 or 6 reviews lol. Well I hope you R&R. And I hope you liked it.


End file.
